


Zach's Genius Idea

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach has an idea. It is sheer genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach's Genius Idea

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I never write drabbles, but I've been writing this epic Kirk/Spock fic and all the while this tiny voice in my mind has been like "Write the RPS! Write the RPS!" So I gave in like a wussy. It's a drabble, no real deep meanings here. Also this probably did not happen, although I am half-convinced it actually did go down in some similar way. Although, this fic? Pure crackalackin' fun. ^_^* [P.S. This idea is so obvious to me that I'm sure someone else must have already thought of it and written it. Sorry if it's accidentally stolen! -_-;;]

"Okay, so I've got this idea."

Chris groaned. Whenever Zach said he had an idea, it usually ended up with him naked and in some strange position. Normally, he'd be all for it, but they'd just finished and, really, occasionally people needed a break from the fucking. Not often, but, you know. _Occasionally_.

"Mm?" Chris asked, turning his head to the side. He was lying in bed next to Zach, who had his head propped up on one arm. Zach's eyes were bright and Chris found himself smiling even though he felt numb and fucked out.

Zach put his hand on Chris' shoulder and ran his fingers down along his arm. "So you know I signed on to do Spock."

"Mm," Chris said, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"Well," Zach started. He bit his lower lip, letting his hand rest on Chris' waist. "I think you should try out for Kirk."

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Zach's smile widened. "This is part of my genius idea. A vital part."

Chris sighed. " _Why_?"

"Well, everyone thinks Spock and Kirk are together." Zach's fingers started massaging Chris' waist, which Chris thought was both marvelous and extremely unhelpful in allowing him to think clearly. "So I thought that, if we played them, it would give us an opportunity."

"An opportunity? To do _what_?" Chris asked.

"Oh, come on, don't you get it?" Zack had obviously put some thought into this, but Chris shook his head, unable to follow. "The fans, man! The fans will want us to get together!"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Chris sat up a little, leaning against the headboard. "You mean the trekkies? ‘Cause they just want to see Kirk and Spock fucking, they don't care if it's us or somebody else."

"No, see, that's where you're wrong," Zach said, quickly. "I've been doing some research into this, and I discovered RPS."

"What's RPS?" Chris asked, hesitantly. "And why have you been researching this?"

"RPS is real person slash," Zach answered. "It's when fans take two actors and put them together, and usually the actors portray characters that fans also put together. So, since we know for sure people want Kirk and Spock to fuck, they'll also want _us_ to fuck. Which is _exactly_ why we should do it!"

"I don't get it, and you didn't answer my other question," Chris said, shaking his head.

"And I'm not going to," Zach replied. "But if the fans want to see us together, then when we come out as an actual couple, they'll be thrilled! It won't have any negative impact on us at all!"

Chris sighed. "You don't know that."

"Just think about it," Zach said. "We'll do interviews together, we can flirt and get the idea in their minds."

"I don't know," Chris said, slowly. "It seems like a lot of trouble to go through. Besides, didn't we already agree not to work together?"

"I know, but this is different," Zach said. "This is a chance for us to have fans who will be overjoyed, and I mean that quite literally, when we go public."

"Okay, okay," Chris said. "I'll think about it."

"Chris…"

"I said I'll think about it," Chris said, shortly. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

"All right, fine," Zach replied. "Think about it. You'd make a great Kirk."

" _Zach_."

"You _would_ ," Zach said, defending himself. "They'd love you. So think about it."

"I will. Now, _good night_." Chris turned over, facing the opposite wall so that he didn't have to look at Zach. He knew that would get him to be quiet.

"Night," Zach said, quietly. He let one of his arms wrap around Chris' waist and Chris settled back, immediately enjoying the feel of the lengths of their bodies pressed together.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. <3 Also, although I did not include this part, in order to end the horrible suspense all of you must feel, I will tell you that Chris does indeed agree to play Kirk. Which is sheer shock to all of you, I am aware. And they do indeed go on to be flirtatious in interviews and people do indeed slash them. So ZQ's plan was as genius as he believed it to be, and we have all unknowingly succumbed to it. :P
> 
> [P.P.S. - ZQ, if you are indeed reading this because you are secretly stalking LJ in an attempt to gauge the level of Pinto interest, please note that I love you and Chris and am in full support of your gay love. Also, please take pictures and post them online. That would be awesomesauce.]


End file.
